Sombra and Shining Armor
by TRikiD
Summary: Sombra and Shining Armor. Two colts who couldn't be more different and never get along or agree with anything, but there is one common thing about them: A certain girl keeps getting their attention. While Shining Armor is pure and wants nothing but happiness for his kingdom, Sombra is just a bad unicorn who only wants Princess Cadence all to himself.


Sombra and Shining Armor

Chapter 1 - Two Opposite Colts

It was a glorious and happy night for Twilight Velvet and Night Light, two average Unicorns who lived happily together in the kingdom of the Crystal Empire.

The kingdom was once shining and grand many, many years ago until an evil centaur named Tirek overthrew the previous king and queen, claiming it all for himself and naming him the High Lord of the kingdom. The Crystal Ponies all lost their love and hope, and even their glimmering crystal coats, but when the virtuous Twilight Velvet's first baby was born, a new chance of love and light was visible for the broken kingdom up in the arctic.

It was prophesied that the great sun god Celestia would choose one worthy mare to bear her son and bring light back to the Crystal Empire. That mare was Twilight Velvet, a young woman who was still a virgin herself, and she gave birth to a strong little colt.

The colt was a unicorn, just like his parents, with his mother's flawless white fur and his father's wavy blue mane and tail, and his eyes were baby blue like his mother's as well.

They named him Shining Armor, for he not only radiated with a glow of hope and purity, but he would be the savior and protector of those who are innocent.

But just across the Crystal Empire, in the grand castle itself, another creature was being spawned, but he was nothing like the good spawn that was Shining Armor. He was borne of darkness and evil, whoring in particular.

After losing hope, many of the Crystal Pony mares looked to Lord Tirek to take care of them, which resorted to all of his female followers to become his slaves, both sexually and abusively.

Most of Lord Tirek's women would abort the unwanted fetuses that were accidentally conceived, but one more kept her baby when Lord Tirek finally wanted an heir. And tonight was finally the night his heir would be born.

A blue Crystal Pony mare with a dull blue coat and a droopy dark purple mane and tail, and wearing a block thong and leather tights on all fours, walked through the main entrance into the thrown room, as her purple and violet eyes were fixated on a large black and red object on the other side. All of Lord Tirek's mares had to wear matching black thongs and black leather tights if they truly wanted to work for him as his slave; they were just more appealing to him that way.

She was holding a large pair of rusty scissors in her front left hoof, and she gave them a couple quick snips before continuing on into the thrown room, her plump breasts swayed between her back legs with each sexy wave of her hips.

She glanced around the thrown room, which was the hot spot in the whole castle for sex, drinking, drug abuse, domestic abuse, etc. Some mares were lounging on love seats and gorging themselves with delectable desserts, some were relaxing back in hot tubs, or just scissoring together in twos, threes, and something even more.

When she finally approached Lord Tirek, who was lounging back in his huge black crystal thrown with a few mares closely admiring his huge black and red-tipped erection between his legs, they both smirked lustfully at each other, as she stood up on her hind legs to allow her lord to grope and play with her crotch breasts.

Eventually, she sent him a suggestive wink, and he gave her a toothy grin in response, and she hopped back down to head to curtained doorway to the right of the thrown. When the blue and purple mare pulled back the curtains, she walked into what they liked to call the "Menstrual Passing Room." It was a room where any mares on their menstrual cycle could hang out without a care because of the slanted black marble floors that drained their blood into a huge grate in the middle.

But it would also be needed tonight to drain the blood of a mare with yellow fur and an orange mane and tail, and her belly was very bloated from the baby she was about to give birth to. In fact, the baby was the reason the blue and purple mare was the reason she brought the scissors, to cut the umbilical chord in the end.

Many other mares all smiled and waited at the pregnant mare groaning in excruciating pain between each contraction, as a wooden bar between her jaws muffled her cries. She was lying on her back, her back legs propped up in stirrups to keep her legs spread, and her twitching vagina was in full view of everypony in the room.

And soon enough, her vagina and anus twitched harder than ever before, and a large bubble finally emerged from her slit before popping out in a giant burst of blood and feces.

Another mare held the crying baby up while the other with the scissors cut the umbilical chord, and the once pregnant mare ignored the pain in her lower regions and stood up.

As Lord Tirek's spawn, a Unicorn colt with dark grey fur, a matted black mane and tail, and demonic glowing red and green eyes, growled and fidgeted in the gentle grasp of one of the mares, all the others in the room stood and surrounded the new baby.

And he finally stopped baring his blunt little fangs at the mare holding him when the other mares began taking out their crotch breasts, which were all plump with milk from their aborted pregnancies, and he instantly calmed down when he latched onto and desperately sucked on the closest nipple he could find.

* * *

 **This entire story is inspired off of the Judas and Jesus animation, which is also a very dirty and raunchy parody of the story of Judas and Jesus. So, if you wanna check it out, you could probably find it on YouTube.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
